One Piece Interview Network
by A.L Killer
Summary: OPIN is a collection of hilarious, mind-blowing interviews with the Straw Hats and many other characters from the show. I'll start each interview by introducing a 'main topic'. It could be a joke or common saying from the fans. Let's see what's their opinion about your thoughts and running gags! Check us out out and have some laughs!


Welcome, welcome minna-san to OPIN [One Piece interview network]! A collection of humor, childish fights, arguments, and some more humor!

This is our first interview and I've gathered some of your favorite OP characters to discuss different main topics each week, how exciting is that?!

A.L = Host (me)

* * *

**A.L: **So minna-san, let's get to business. Today's main topic is…

_**"Ussop is the Sakura of One Piece."**_

**Ussop:** Eh?

**Luffy:** Huh?

**Brooke:** What?

**Chopper:** Hmm Sakuras are beautiful, and they are a symbol of health. So I think the fans are saying that Ussop is beautiful… or healthy, maybe?

**Luffy:** Sakura leaves are hideous; I tasted them before... wasn't a pleasant experience.

**Chopper:** Sh-shut up they are not some kind of food, baka!

**Kaya:** Ussop is a sweet guy, I think they mean that he's sweet looking as a Sakura leaf. *smiles*

**Heracles:** Ussup-un ate so much those 2 years that he became overly fat, he possibly ate Sakuras along the meals as well-un… I think some fans saw him while doing that -un

**Luffy:** HAHAHAHAHA Ussop was fat! *rolls on the floor laughing*

**Chopper: ***laughs along* Ussop was fat!

**Ussop:** Stop it!

**Zoro:** I think it's the fans' way of saying 'Usoop is flat'.

**Robin: **Or maybe… 'Ussop is pink'?

**Zoro:** Hmm… that could be a possibility.

**Nami:** You two just shut up!

**Jabra:** I don't really know anything about the guy, he's just… ridiculously coward.

**Sanji:** Maybe they are saying that Ussop smells nice… they clearly got the wrong idea tho.

**Law:** …

**Law:** No comment.

**Franky:** Sakuras are SUUUUPPAAA!

**Nami: **That added absolutely nothing to the argument!

**Franky:** *Looks left*

**Franky:** *looks right*

**Franky:** SUUUUPPPPAAA! *strikes the SUUPPA pose*

**Nami:** GOD!

**Vivi:** Ussop-san is a big-hearted man, of course they will resemble him to Sakuras.

**Ussop:** *sobs* thank you so much, Vivi!

**Vivi:** *sweat drops* D-don't cry.

**A.L:** ...

**Ussop:** Guys! It's their way of saying that I'm the bravest character in the serious! It must be it!

**Sanji:** You think they are that dense?

**Nami:** Sakura must be some symbol of coward-ness in their world, I mean… there's no other explanation.

**Zoro:** You're not the one to say that.

**Luffy:** *totally serious* Minna! Don't you have brains?! Those mysterious people are clearly saying that Ussop doesn't taste good!

**Nami:** *Beats the hell out of Zoro and Luffy* You just stay quiet!

**Sanji:** *Love mode* oooh Nami-san is so kawaii when she's angry~~

**Perona:** They are clearly saying that Long Nose is an evil being, he's so damn depressing… EVEN too depressing for my negative ghosts...

**Ussop:** You are clearly jealous, ghost girl.

**Perona:** Say what?!

**Ussop:** You heard me.

**Robin:** As I thought… OP fans are unfamiliar creatures with a very complex way of thinking.

**Brooke:** Oh by the way Robin-san, can I see your-

**Nami:** *Kicks him hard* Don't even go there!

**A.L:** *punches the table* SERIOUSLY GUYS! Sakura is the heroine of Naruto for crying out loud!

**Chopper:** What's… Naruto?

**Ussop:** Oi oi calm down A.L girl…

**Brooke:** What is that?

**Sanji:** Heeeeh… as far as I know Naruto is some kind of fish cakes.

**Luffy:** Oi, is it tasty? *drooling*

**Sanji:** I'll make some later-

**Nami: **Wait, how's that even related?!

**Luffy:** Yosh my theory is… that Sakura is a girl-

**Luffy:** -who lives in the land of fish cakes! We must travel there on our next-

**Ussop, Chopper and Nami: **NO!

**Franky:** Eh? This is getting way too complicated *drinks cola*

**Robin:** Indeed.

**A.L:** GUYS! You don't know what Naruto is?! It's like… your biggest rival!

**Ussop:** …

**Ussop:** That doesn't make any sense.

**Brooke:** EH?! We are rivals with fish cake?! Yohohoho

**Chopper:** I-is that possible?!

**Nami:** That's too ridiculous…

**Luffy:** *excited* D-do we get to EAT our rival?!

**Sanji:** My lady… you completely got the wrong idea here. Food is meant to be eaten not competed with.

**Robin:** *Brings out a notebook and starts writing down* Interesting…

**Zoro:** Zzzzzzzzz

**Franky:** Hmm.. I won't be surprised if we ended up fighting a fish cake, I mean there are all sorts of weird batshit stuff in our show.

**Sanji:** I did fight a ramen guy once…

**Wanze:** Oh… YOU MEAN ME?!

**Sanji:** I thought I killed you!

**Luffy:** T-t-that's toooo cool!

**Brooke:** YOHOHOHO L.A-san… may I see your-

**A.L:** *flips table* THE FANS ARE SAYING THAT USSOP IS USELESS! GOD!

**Robin:** ...

**Robin:** *writes down*

**Nami:** Man… you should've said that from the beginning…

**Luffy:** So you fans are mysterious people after all!

**Franky:** What a weird logic they have… Sakura leaves… and fish cakes… ugh it gives me headaches... so _not_ SUUPPEER!

**Chopper:** Fans, why didn't just say that Ussop is useless?… Sakuras are not related to that at all y'know...

**Sanji:** So guys, you wanna have fish cakes for dinner, right?

**Luffy:** Hell yeah Sanji! Make us some_ Naruto!_

**Law:** You better not serve bread with that, Black foot-ya.

**Jabra:** C-can I eat with you guys too?

**Sanji, Nami, Ussop:** NO!

**Luffy:** C'mon Sanji! I'm hungryyyyyy!

**Brooke:** My stomach is growling Sanji-san! Oh wait… I don't have stomach to begin with… YOHOHOHO.

**Nami:** You can't shut up, can you?

**Chopper:** C'mon guys, don't start fighting in front of the fans.

**Sanji:** Stop whining… shitty bastards. *lights a cigarette*

**Ussop:** …

**Ussop:** ...

**Ussop:** Wait a second… I'M NOT _USELESS!_

**A.L:** Y-YOU JUST NOTICED?!

* * *

Aaaaaand that was the end of tonight's OPIN! Thanks for reading!

Support me by writing a review, it'll make my day! :D

'Main topic' suggestions are more than welcomed :3

See you next week!


End file.
